The Letters From The Secret Admirer
by Nik Van Fresces
Summary: It only takes her four letters to know who was her secret admirer. Or is it five? Let us mix the piano and the guitar in his trip, okay? Not to add the songs they sing! I'm not good in summaries so just kindly read. You'll not be disappointed.


**Hi there~! This is my twelfth one-shot and I hope that you would like it v^0^v**

**I just thought about this idea while singing in the bathroom `lol` XD and after I watched a movie about a girl who has a secret admirer which is her best friend. Well, I don't want you to make wait any longer~!**

**I do not own La Corda D' Oro but I do own this story ^-^**

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when Kahoko finished practicing her violin with Len. She was lifelessly strolling around the campus when her feet led her to her locker. But why she was out of herself?<p>

First, she wasn't still reading her notes about her final exams tomorrow. That would be a tough work for her.

Second, she was having a hard time dealing with her tutorial lesson with Len earlier. She cannot focus her thoughts in playing the violin because of tomorrow's examinations.

Third, her grandparents will stay in their house for a week. Meaning that the house would be fill with noise.

Last one, if she failed on her tests, she will take another exam until she passed all of them.

She sighed. She instantly went to her locker and checked if there was somethingy thing new about it. She took a deep breath again. She held the handle and opened it. She took a glance every side of her locker but there was no sign. She closed it and brought her violin case with her.

She was about to take a step when a paper fell from the top of her locker. She smiled. She picked the paper and read the letter.

_Your hair is so rare and it matches your skin which is white fair. Meet me at your room later and you will see my next letter. I will not tell you who I am because you always see me everyday. _

"The last line didn't rhyme..." she mumbled, folding the paper.

"But it just gave me a clue." she added. She left the hall of lockers and headed to her homeroom.

* * *

><p>She was meters away from her classroom when he saw a familiar blue-haired lad.<p>

"Tsukimori-kun!" she called. The said lad glanced at her. He was about to open his mouth when someone passed by.

"Yo!" Ryoutaro called.

"Eh? Why are you two still here?" she questioned. She then remembered a line from the letter. _Does it mean that Tsuchiura-kun sent me the letter? _

"I was ordered by Kanazawa-sensei to put his co-teacher's class record in your room." Len glacially answered, emphasizing the word ordered.

"You know, soccer practice." Ryoutaro replied.

"Ah..." was the only word that she can say.

"How about you?" Ryoutaro asked.

"Oh, I left my notebook inside." she lied. Len rolled his eyes in annoyance and left the two Deneral Department students.

"Hey Hino, need to go now. Good luck in the exam!" Ryoutaro bid before walking away.

"Sure!" she yelled throughout the corridor. She opened the door but saw an empty room. There was no one there, just somethingy thing. She noticed a paper the same as she saw earlier. She quickly read what it says.

_The eyes that you have make me so mesmerized. Head to the third practice room that was reserved for me and you and you will just see me with my special thing pop out of the blue. _

"What? I thought it was Tsuchiura-kun..." she muttered. She kept the paper inside her bag and went to the said destination.

* * *

><p>She hurriedly went on the hallway towards each practice rooms. She was counting the rooms when she heard a beautiful melody coming from one of the rooms. She was not sure about the instrument but what she was sure that it was so refreshing. She stood up in front of the third room but her eyes widened on what she saw.<p>

It was Azuma, flirting with a girl. And it was not only a girl but her best friend, Nao. She immediately pinned herself on the wall when he was about to glance at the door. She silently entered the fourth practice room to hid herself.

She wiped her sweat on her forehead. "Whoa. That was close..."

She examined the room and unanticipated, she spotted a paper on the piano bench.

"That stranger...I thought it was Azuma!" she complained. The music stopped just after she went nearer to the paper.

_You may be dense sometimes but you found this third letter. I am sorry if you don't like the lie that I made but seeing you in that way makes me love you even better._

She blushed in his statement. Before she continued in reading the letter, she saw the azure lad acrossed the door but immediately walked away.

_It is alright if you get tired of me but I swear that I will never get tired of you. Come at the rooftop and I will give you our favorite flower. _

She stared blankly at the paper. "Our favorite flower? I just mentioned it to Mio! Don't tell me..."

She shook her head in disbelief. "No, not her Kahoko. She's your best friend! Not admirer! Not a tomboy!"

She hastily went outside the practice room and ran towards the rooftop to end up her slavery.

* * *

><p>When she was about to climb up the stairs, she saw Len walking on the same path as hers.<p>

"Anou, Tsukimori-kun?" she called as the two of them walked on the stairs. The lad just left a simple vibration of his voice.

"Did you saw someone from the rooftop?" she questioned.

He opened the door for her before he answered. "I didn't."

"Oh, I see..." her voice descended as she walked.

"But I saw a flo-" he was cut off.

"You mean a Chrysanthemum?" she eagerly asked. Out of the blue, the winder blew hardly and it made Kahoko closed her eyes. The wind stopped after a few seconds. She opened her eyes and turned her gaze on the lad but he wasn't there no more.

"Tsukimo-" she was unable to continue when she saw a familar paper on the bench. She picked up the paper and rolled her eyes horizontally.

_There are times that you are running out of manners but I was thankful that it helped me to give you the flower. _

She pouted on the sentence. "What if I used my manners? Silly..."

But she was also relieved that it wasn't Mio who sent her the letters and the flower. She continued again in reading.

_The next one would be the last one whereas I assure you that I would be your first one. Pay your favorite instrument store a visit and while someone's playing, sing the lyrics._

She tugged a smile in her lips. She would be able to meet her secret admirer finally.

* * *

><p>It took ten minutes for her to arrive at Minami's Instruments. She was still outside the store when she heard a familiar tune of a song. She went inside the said shop to hear the sound clearer.<p>

"Welcome." Minami greeted. She just gave him a nod.

"Ah, the young lad there wants me to give this to you." he handed her a paper.

She took it. "Thank you Minami-san."

_Close your eyes, open your mouth. Stop thinking about music, let your voice come out. Listen to every notes of this piano and make me hear each word you mention. _

_P.S. You can open your eyes after we finished the song but don't be surprise if you see a different side of me._

She followed the instructions and started to sing.

_Everybody needs inspiration, everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody, when the night so long_

_'Cause there is no guarantee, that this life is easy_

She covered one of her ears to get the right pitch of the song.

_Yeah when my word is falling apart, when there's no light to break out the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth_

_You loved me for who I am, like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong, and I know I'm not alone_

She began to wave her other hand a little to control her voice.

_Yeah when my word is falling apart, when there's no light to break out the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

She slowly rested her hands on her laps.

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

_All I need every breath that I breathe_

_Don't you know, you're beautiful_

She stood up from her seat and sang like she was a real singer.

_Yeah, when the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_I look at you, yeah, oh woah_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

The song ended and she tardily opened her eyes. She was about to see thingy things clearer when someone played an energetic and lively tune using an acoustic guitar.

She smiled. She finally knew who it was. She cannot believe that she didn't think about _him_ earlier. She saw _him_ at those places yet she didn't realize it.

She never thought of Len Tsukimori giving her letters.

She never thought of Len Tsukimori writing shirt poems.

She never thought of Len Tsukimori making rhyme words.

She never thought of Len Tsukimori liking, no, more than loving her.

_If I had a plane, there where would I fly to?_

She started clapping with Minami.

_If I had to use my brain for something else, tell me what would I do_

_And if I had a strange conversation with a lady in a waiting room about leaving all this doom and gloom_

_If you could be anywhere, where would you be? _

He stared at her, drawing all his attention just to her.

_If you could be anywhere, would you be there with me?_

_If I could be anywhere, I'd be there_

_If I could be anywhere, I'd be there with you girl_

She stood up from her seat and started to dance while snapping around the shop.

_If I had a clue, I'd know exactly what to do_

_If I had a way to let you know where I wanted to go_

_And if I had a strange conversation with a lady in the street, telling me to move my tired feet_

_If you could be anywhere, then where would you be?_

_If you could be anywhere, would you be there with me?_

_If I could be anywhere, I'd be there_

_If I could be anywhere, I'd be there with you girl_

He stood still in front of her, looking directly at her golden eyes.

_Take my chances, fake my glances_

_Wake those answers, anywhere but_

_Take my chances, I'll fake my glances_

_Wake my answers, anywhere but here_

He started roaming around the store with her and Minami clapping.

_I'll do it anywhere but here, yeah_

_I'll do it anywhere but here, hmm_

_Anywhere but here_

He placed the guitar on the piano before he handed her a paper. She took it and read the last letter.

_I love you._

She suddenly took her violin case and bag and gave it to him. He took her belongings without any question.

"Bye Minami-san!" Kahoko happily said. Len gave him a smile, saying thank you. The old man just waved at the newly couple. When they were outside the store, she asked him.

"Ne, Tsukimori-kun? Why didn't you complain?"

He put out a rare smile on his lips. "Secret."

She frowned at him. "Come on! Don't you dare to say secret again or else..."

He smirked. "Like Amou-san's blackmail huh?"

She narrowed her eyes. He intertwined his free hand to hers.

"_Because that's what boyfriend always does to their girlfriend right?_" he stated. She smiled widely at him and took a grasp on his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! Is this a job well done? I know, I know, it was lame- just like my other one-shot stories `lol` XD<strong>

**Anyways, please do review~! v^0^v I am accepting any kinds and types~! **

**I am now moving on to my story in Harry Potter so expect a few updates from me. After I finished updating it, my next target is `Slide` ^_^**

_-Nik Van Fresces_


End file.
